Jax Matsuo
Jax Matsuo, a character in the Bloodbound ''series, is one of the Clanless vampires and the leader of the Clanless. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Jax has short black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. His eyes turn red and have sharp canines when he is in vampire state. He is wearing a maroon leather jacket over a black tank top. His Katana is seen hanging behind his back. Personality He is a bit of a cynic due to being Clanless and, hence, having to live in hiding from the Clans whose policy for the Clanless is "kill on sight". However he has a soft spot for children as shown by his interaction with Lula in Chapter 4. During Chapter 6 the player learns he was turned by a vampire who wanted to usurp the Clan Leaders and needed an army. When the Clans killed him and most of the Clanless he'd created, he ran before they could get him. For a while he was wild and acted on his urges. He tells Your Character that he did unspeakable things, but has tried to do better since then. He confesses to Your character in Chapter 10 that he's never been one to simply walk away if he sees someone being treated unfairly. His sense of justice seems to have been inherited from his grandfather. He was mostly raised by his grandparents as his parents were very politically active and often imprisoned for it. He founded the Shadow Den around 10 years ago and hopes to be able to get all the Clanless branded and safe. Relationships Your Character Jax was first seen at the end of Chapter 3, watching you and Lily from your apartment or at the club. He rescued you from The Baron's men during Chapter 4. During said chapter you can allow him to feed on you to heal the wound he got by saving you. He also gives you his contact just in case and will openly flirt if you wore the "Glimmering Gold" dress (25 diamonds). He offers to listen to your owes during Chapter 6. In chapter 10 he will offer to cook in his room and if the offer is accepted later there is the option to initiate a sex scene. He admits during said scene that he has wanted the Player ever since he first saw her. There is the possibility for a threesome with him and Lily Spencer in Chapter 11. Lily Spencer They like the same obscure Dracula movie and are shown to bond immediately over said movie. The Player can have a threesome with both of them in Chapter 11 or, in alternative, one of them can watch the Player having sex with the other. Adrian Raines Despite their initial wariness towards one another due to one being a Clan vampire and the other a Clanless and possible competitiveness over the romantic affections of the Player, they are courteous when they meet in Chapter 13 and shake hands to a "long and fruitful relationship". Later, they are shown bonding over Adrian's car. Kamilah Sayeed They are somewhat antagonistic at first as she is a Clan vampire and him the leader of the Clanless. However, by Chapter 13 they come to a mutually beneficial agreement. The Baron The Baron and Jax have an agreement. The Clanless don't steal from the Baron and the Baron looks the other way when they sell the items they stole from the other Clans. Liv Denara Jax rescued Liv from becoming a Feral. She is very grateful for his help/rescue and is shown to care about him. She calls him Jaxxie. Lula Jacobs Jax is shown to be paternal towards Lula in Chapter 4. Arnold Northmun There seems to be a respectful relationship between them. Griff Sanderson Griff is one of the most outspoken Clanless and is shows as questioning Jax's authority a few times. Markedly about having non-Clanless vampires in the Shadow Den during Chapter 11 and then attempting to bottle Kamilah despite Jax's orders to stand down. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jax. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jax. *'Healing Factor': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jax. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Jax. *'Swordsmanship': Jax has been shown to be incredibly skilled with his Katana, he was able to swiftly kill a vampire by decapitating it. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight are one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Jax. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. As a clanless vampire, Jax runs a higher risk of turning feral at any moment. Gallery Jax the rebel Bloodbound.jpg|First look of Jax Jax Full View.png|Full view of Jax Jax vampire.png|As a vampire ShirtlessJax.png|Shirtless JaxandLily.png|Jax & Lily before threesome Jax_Goggles.png|Goggles Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Jax has a similar distaste for it. * In Book 1, Chapter 4, he shows the player "how the other half lives" and explains how the Clanless keep themselves from becoming Feral by drinking the blood of someone they were emotionally close to before they turned. * In Book 1, Chapter 10, he tells your character that during World War II, his grandparents were taken to a Japanese internment camp in California. His grandfather rallied the people to get better conditions and helped the community as much as he could. Jax attributes his sense of justice to him. * In Book 1, Chapter 10, he mentions that his grandmother ran a clandestine restaurant from her kitchen and that he helped her. This is how he learned to cook. * In Book 1, Chapter 10, he mentions he was raised by his grandparents as his parents were often in prison due to their activism. His parents met in the student protests of the 60s and were sent to prison the first time for setting a white supremacist's bar on fire. * In Book 1, Chapter 11, it is mentioned that he has a special deal with The Baron. The deal being that The Baron allows Jax to steal from the clans exluding his, and gets a small sum of whatever Jax steals. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampire Category:Love Interests Category:Clanless Vampires